


The Signs of Frost

by mari681



Series: Frozen AU (to be renamed if it comes to anything) [1]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mari681/pseuds/mari681
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on how Elsa was born, and how her and Anna grew up. POSSIBLY to be turned into an actual story. Later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Signs of Frost

**Author's Note:**

> So, if anyone wants to use this idea, feel free. Just, let me know so I can see it? Because I would love to see it. :P OKay, pardon any grammar/spelling. I just got a chromebook, which I love *snuggles*, but I don't think Google Docs' spell/grammar check is as good as Microsoft Words'. *sad face* I should get a beta, but... I don't post enough to warrant taking the time to look for one, and I don't think my writing style is terrible.

There was once a king and queen of a far away land, in a time different than ours. Now, this queen and king did not have any children. It wasn’t for lack of trying, because they had been married for over three years. No, the queen simply could not seem to conceive.

And it was at that point that the advisors of that land were at the king to take a new wife to queen. He was loyal though, and wouldn’t, inspite of the potential advantages for his kingdom. However, the queen, even though not a particularly religious person, started praying for an heir, a child, in her desperation. Once again, this land was different from ours, and they didn’t believe in one god, or even many gods, but spirits of nature and magic. So, the queen, she prayed to anyone who would listen, every single time she laid down with her husband.

And, as was habit in that land, the local spirits answered... In their own way, and in their own time.

It was three years later that the princess was born - but, no. The story must start with the queens’ pregnancy.

It began as pregnancies tend to do, announcing its’ arrival with morning sickness and light-headedness. But, about four months in, when she started to show, was when the Queens’ pregnancy started to go wrong. Not wrong in a disastrous way, just... odd.

First was the cravings. Those, the queen was told, were normal, to be truthful. But... cravings for ice and snow of all things? It was mid-summer, and those where not even proper foods, much less substances available easily in the summer. Then, was the total love of cold in the ninth month. To the point where the queens’ ladies had to chivy her inside out of the snow nearly every 30 minutes. However, the real oddities weren’t observed until the birth.

First, the new princess, the new heir, was born with a full head of hair. Not only that, but when the blood and afterbirth was cleaned away, and the umbilical cord tied off, the hair was shown to be a startling blonde color. Not just the blonde that babes got when first born, but a nearly white silvery blonde. And her eyes! They were not the normal blue of infants, but an ice blue. And she was so alert! Not a cry, but her eyes tracked the movements of those around her.

Of course, the queen heard, and hated, the whispers of a changeling, but she knew better. This precious infant, her daughter, her beautiful Elisabeth was a gift from the spirits. In order for there to be a changeling, there had to be a fully human child in the beginning.

But it wasn’t until the Queens’ next pregnancy, two years later, that she realized exactly how odd her first pregnancy, and her beautiful Elsa were. And it wasn’t until the next child, her perfectly ordinary, lovely, Anna, her Anika, was born, that she realized just how special her miracle baby Elsa was.

With the littlest one come, Elsas’ few temper tantrums turned into fits of jealousy - and not only that, but also fits of icy snow and chilly wind... inside!  

For a while, both the King and Queen despaired - for magic was a long forgotten feat, one barely acknowledged. But, then, the queen came across a map written in runic, a map that supposedly led to trolls. Surely, if anyone knew how to handle magic in these times, trolls would! Or, that was the Queens’ reasoning. The King didn’t quite agree, but he did give his assent.

That was, until the queen herself insisted on going, and so soon after giving birth.

In the end, the King gave in. And so, little Anna was left with the nursemaids, and the Queen and King, and nearly three year old Elsa went off to the forests. Occasionally trailing some snow clouds when Elsa grew hungry.

The trolls helped, containing the magic in a way that it would slowly leak out as Elsa grew, along with her control, and sent them back to their kingdom with ideas for lessons on control (‘Oh, let her play. She will learn.’ ‘Only love will help it grow.’ ‘Don’t keep it hidden, for it will turn on her’).

And, so, the two little princesses eventually grew up into the best of friends, especially after Elsa learned she could make Anna smile and laugh with her magic tricks. Of course, there were fights... And there was that one time, with Rapunzel... But that is another story, just as the later tragedies and triumphs of the two sister princesses make another story, one that has been told.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is offended by this, I apologise... I've just seen Frozen too many times, and I love it, and this plotbunny idea caught my attention, and I had to write it out before I lost it.


End file.
